Ungeahnte Kräfte : Pans Geheimnis
by NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy
Summary: Der Dämon Jaleil terrorisiert die Erde und nur Son Gohan und Son Goten sind da um ihn zu bekämpfen. Aber sie sind nicht stark genug...ist Pan ihre letzte Hoffnung? Kan ein kleines Mächen gegen ein gefährliches Monster ankommen?


Ungeahnte Kräfte - Pans Geheimnis.  
  
  
  
"Papa, nein!" Das kleine 4-jähriges Mädchen lief zu ihrem Vater, aber bevor sie ihm erreichen konnte, wurde sie von zwei starke Armen zurückgehalten. Sie zerrte sich und wollte wieder runter, weil sie sehen konnte, dass ihr Vater sich in grossen Schwierigkeiten befannte. Sie versuchte sich von dem Fremden loszureissen, aber er war zu stark.  
  
"Pan! Bitte...beruhige dich! Ich bin´s doch nur, dein Onkel Goten." Pan wurde sofort still und guckte langsam nach oben. Tatsächlich, es war ihr 17- jähriger Onkel, der sie fest in seine Armen drückte.  
  
"Onkel Goten?" Er lächelte sie an mit dem berühmten Son-Lächeln, obwohl man auch sehen konnte das er nicht wirklich frülich war aber das er nur versuchte sie keine Angst einzujagen. "Wieso has du mich zurückgehalten? Ich muss Papa helfen! Der böse Dämon will ihn umbringen und Papa ist nicht stark genug um ihn aufzuhalten!" Sie war in Tränen.  
  
Son Goten schaute sie mit traurigen Augen an und guckte dann in Richtung seines Bruders. "Ich weiss, Pan. Aber wir zwei sind auch nicht stark genug um etwas auszurichten, und Son Gohan würde mich niemals vergeben wenn ich zulasse, das dir etwas zustösst. Er will nicht, dass dir etwas schreckliches passiert. Bitte verstehe das...Ok?" Er schaute sie an.  
  
Sie schlutzte. "O-ok, Onkel Goten...Aber was sollen wir dann tun? Ich will nicht dass Papa stirbt! Er darf nicht sterben, das darf er nicht! Bitte Onkel Goten, helf ihm..."  
  
Son Goten schaute ihr verzweifelt an. Er wusste, dass er nichts gegen den Dämon ausrichten könnte. Jaleil war einfach viel zu stark. Nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin 3 könnte etwas gegen das Monster tun. Er selbst hatte sich in einen Super Saiyajin 3 verwandelt als er vor Jaleil stand. Es war reines Glück, dass er die Vervandlung geschafft hatte. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass er diese Vervandlung nur schaffen könnte wenn er zusammen mit Trunks zu Gotenks zu fusionierte. Aber obwohl es geklapt hatte, war erimmer noch nicht stark genug um gegen Jaleil anzukommen. Jaleil hat ihn gnadenlos angriffen und ohne Probleme zusammengeshclagen. Er war fast tot als Jaleil endlich von ihm abliess. Nachdem Jaleil sich aus dem Staub machte, vermutlich um gegen Son Gohan zu kämpfen, hat Son Goten eine magische Bonne genommen. Er hat sofort seine Kräfte wieder erlangt und hat sich auf den Weg gemacht um Son Gohan und den Dämon zu finden.  
  
Son Gohan und Son Goten waren die einzige die hier waren um gegen Jaleil anzutreten. Na ja, es gäbe auch noch Pan, aber niemand wollte das ihr etwas zustösst. Obwohl seine Niechte immer wieder gesagt hat, dass sie auch mitkämpfen wollte um die Erde und die Menschen zu beschützen, dann wollte die anderen es nicht erlauben. Sie war doch nur ein kleines Mädchen...  
  
Auf Son Goku konnte sie nicht länger warten, er war schon seit einige Monate verschwunden.  
  
Nach dem letzten grossen Tournier war er mit dem 10-jährigen Uub fortgegangen um mit ihm zu trainieren. Das letzte was sie über ihn gehört hatten, war das er und Uub in einem anderen Dimension waren um dort zu trainieren, weil die Erde ihre Angriffe vielleicht nicht aushalten würde. Dende und der Kaioshin hatte erzählt, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab um Kontakt mit Son Goku aufzunehmen. Deshalb könnte sie ihn nicht von dem Dämon berichten und sie müssten alleine gegen ihn antreten.  
  
Vegeta und Trunks wäre eine grosse Hilfe gewesen, aber sie waren jetzt seit drei Wochen in dem Weltall unterwegs, weil Vegeta gemeint hat, dass Trunks eine "richtige" Trainingstour nötig hätte. Auf sie müssten sie also auch verzichten. Es gäbe also nur noch Son Gohan und Son Goten, die die Welt retten könnten. Und so wie es jetzt aussah würde es ihnen nicht gelingen...  
  
Son Goten sah wie sein älteren Bruder mit jedem Angriff swächer wurde.  
  
Son Gohan versuchte den Dämon anzugreifen, aber es ging nicht. Jedes Mal würde Jaleil einfach nur ausweichen und ihn böse anlächeln. Obwohl er zu seinen Mystic Form aufgepowert hatte, war es hoffnungslos. Son Gohan wünschte, dass sein Vater da wäre um mitzuhelfen. Alleine konnte er nichts ausrichten. Absolut nichts. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war sich gegen Jaleil´s Angriffe zu wehren. Und das wurde immer schwerer. Son Gohan spürte wie sein Körper langsam seiner Kraft verlor. Bald würde es vorüber sein.  
  
Jaleil´s Schläge waren hart und prezis. Sie pummelte überall auf seinen Körper ein und er konnte spüren, dass er überall blutig war. Er war völlig am Ende und jedoch konnte er nicht aufgeben. Er war schliesslich der Sohn von Son Goku, der stärkte Krieger im Universum. Er konnte, und er wollte, nicht aufgeben. Er musste an seine arme Familie denken, was würden sie ohne ihn tun? Wie würde er es in dem Himmel aushalten ohne sie an seiner Seite.  
  
Als er plötzlich einen unvorhersehbaren Schlag zu dem Kopf bekam, fiel er zu Boden und konnte sich nicht länger bewegen. Er sah wie Jaleil sich langsam näherte. Als er da lag, guckte er zur Seite und sah plötzlich, dass etwas kleines auf ihn zukam. Er hörte eine helle Stimme die etwas schrie.  
  
"Papa, nein!" Pan. Es war seine kleine Tochter. Aber was machte sie hier? Sie sollte doch mit Videl und seine Mutter zu Hause bei Bulma sein. Was | |machte sie denn bloss hier? Es war viel zu gefährlich, Jaleil würde sie innerhalb Sekunden umbringen. Er musste sich zusammenreissen, er musste wieder aufstehen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster seine kleine Tochter weh tut, dass er sie vor seinen Augen umbringt. Nein, das dürfte nicht passieren! Sie und Videl waren das Beste was ihn jemals passiert war. Er musste alles tun um sie zu beschützen.  
  
Er sah wie Pan immer näher kam, bis jemand plötzlich hinter ihr war und ihr zurückhielt. Son Goten! Sein kleiner Bruder war gekommen um ihn zu helfen. Er würde Pan in Sicherheit bringen, ganz sicher. Son Gohan war erleichtert. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde Jaleil so beschäftigt sein Son Gohan umzubringen, dass Son Goten genug Zeit hatte um Pan wegzubringen.  
  
Aber...plötzlich stand Jaleil still. Er schaute auf den geschlagenen Son Gohan und drehte dann sein Kopf in die Richtung der anderen.  
  
Son Gohan hielt seinen Atem. Oh nein, was hatte er denn jetzt nun wieder vor? Bitte nicht Pan, sie war doch noch ein Kind. Sie hatte es nicht verdient getötet zu werden.  
  
Jaleil lächelte Son Goten und Pan böse an.  
  
Son Goten wusste was jetzt kommen würde und versuchte verzweifelt auf eine Idee zu kommen wie sie den Dämon entkommen könnten. Aber nichts viel ihn ein und er war fast starr vor Schreck. Er zitterte vor Angst und hielt Pan fest an sich gedrückt. Was sollte denn jetzt aus ihnen werden? War alles jetzt schluss? Würden sie nie mehr ihre Familie wiedersehen? Er hatte keine Lust schon jetzt zu sterben, dafür war er viel zu jung. Und Pan? Sie war doch erst 4, es wäre voll unfair wenn sie jetzt schon ihr Leben verlieren würde.  
  
Jaleil näherte sich die zwei.  
  
Pan fing an zu wimpern und drückte sich an Son Goten. Das Monster war unheimlich und sie hatte grosse Angst vor ihm, weil er ihren Papa verletzt hatte. Sie hatte ihren Papa helfen wollen, aber Son Goten hatte sie nicht gehen lassen. Und jetzt wollte der unheimliche Dämon auch ihren Onkel und sie angreifen. Sie hatte Angst und wollte nur noch dass ihr Papa wieder aufstand und das unheimliche Monster besiegte.  
  
Son Gohan schaute zur seiner Tochter und seinem Bruder. Er könnte ihre Angst spüren. Er wollte ihnen helfen und versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber es tat höllisch weh und war fast unmöglich.  
  
Son Goten weichte zurüch, immer noch mit der kleinen Pan in seinen Armen. Jaleil kam immer näher, er ging langsam auf sie zu anstatt zu fliegen, obwohl das viel schneller wäre. Auf diese Weise konnte er es länger geniessen. Er könnte ihre qualvolle Angst spüren und es reizte ihm mehr als alles andere. Er erreichte sie nach wenige minuten und stand direkt vor ihnen.  
  
Son Goten war wie gelähmt und Pan war dabei zu weinen. Sie drückte sich ganz fest an ihrem Onkel und konnte seinen Herzschlag deutlich hören. Es raste wie nie zuvor.  
  
Jaleil lächelte fies und erhob seinen rechten Arm. Wie aus dem Nichts kam den Schlag auf Son Goten zu. Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er durch die| |Luft geschleudert und Pan fiel runter auf dem Boden. Jaleil grinste und sah Pan an.  
  
Sie wimperte leicht und stand wieder auf. Sie schaute nach ihrem Onkel und sah, dass er ein par hundert Meter in den Trümmern von einem Berg lag. Er war blutig und fast bewusstloss.  
  
Jetzt war sie ganz allein. Ihr Papa und Onkel könnten ihr nicht länger helfen, obwohl sie es wollten. Jetzt war sie die einzige die gegen Jaleil kämpfen könnte.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie gar nicht stark genug dafür war. Sie war nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin so wie ihren Opa, Papa und Unkel. Und wenn ihr Papa und Onkel nicht das Monster besiegen könnten, wie in aller welt sollte sie es denn schaffen! Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres als dass ihr Opa jetzt zurückkommen würde. Er würde es diesen blöden Monster schon zeigen wo es langgeht.  
  
Alles war so unfair und hoffnungslos, dass sie am liebsten über die ganze Sache heulen wollte. Warum musste auch so ein dummes Monster auftauchen | |und warum musste es alle weh tun. Ihr armer Papa und armer Onkel, sie haben versucht den Dämon aufzuhalten, aber es hat nicht geklapt. Es war einfach nicht fair. Dieses blöde Monster sollte ihnen in Ruhe lassen und sofort verschwinden! Aber wer sollte dafür sorgen? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nur ihr Opa stark genug dafür wäre und er war jetzt nicht hier.  
  
Jaleil schaute auf das kleine Mächen runter und fing an zu lachen. Sie sah tatsächlich so aus als wollte sie ihn aufhalten. Eine lächerliche Gedanke, sie war doch nur ein kleines Menschenkind. Sie sollte sich lieber vor lauter Angst in die Hosen machen.  
  
Pan war müde, ihr Rücken tat weh nach der Landung auf dem Boden und sie hatte immer noch Angst vor dem bösen Monster. So langsam reichte es ihr, und jetzt lachte des monster auch noch. Als ob alles noch nicht schlimm genug wäre. Sie hasste es wenn jemand sie auslachte und sie hasste das blöde Monster!  
  
Dann passierte es. Pan wurde wütend.  
  
Obwohl sie Angst hatte, wollte sie alles tun um dieses Monster davon abzuhalten ihre Familie weiterhin zu quälen.  
  
Ein helles Licht fing schien aus ihren kleinen Körper und fing and sich auszubreiten. Es würde immer grösser und heller.  
  
Jaleil stand nur da, fassungslos.  
  
Pan fühlte sich merkwürdig, als hätte sie einen Fieber. Aber sie fühlte sich auch irgendwie stark, nein stärker als sonst. Als hätte ihr Körper einen ganz neuen Energie bekommen. Kleine Blaue Energiebälle tauchte in die Luft um Pan herum auf. Sie flickerten und schossen hin und her. Pan schwebte ein bisschen nach oben und plötzlich fing die Erde an zu beben.  
  
Jaleil war überrascht und wusste nicht was er von die ganze Sache mit dem kleinen Madchen halten sollte.  
  
Pan war ganz still und schaute einfach nur Jaleil an. Sie war nicht ganz sicher was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie mit der Energie tun sollte, die sie in ihren Körper spüren konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihre Familie von diesem Monster retten wollte.  
  
Son Gohan lag immer noch auf dem Boden und konnte deutlich die Vibrationen spüren.  
  
Die ganze Erde bebte und er war nicht sicher was der Grund dafür war. Er glaubte nicht, dass es Jaleil sein könnte und er hat gesehen wie Son Goten ausser Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Aber wer könnte es denn sonst sein?  
  
Es war im diesen Moment, dass er zur Seite schaute und Pan sah. Er war erstaunt. Sie schwebte und um sie herum war ein helles und blaues Licht, das sich immer mehr ausbreitete. Er fing an sich wieder Sorgen zu machen. Was ging hier vor? Was passierte mit Pan?  
  
Das helles Licht fing an Pan zu blenden und das einzige sie jetzt noch sehen konnte war Jaleil, und er scheinte überrascht und irritiert zu sein.  
  
Jaleil hatte endlich genug mit diesem Spielschen, es war Zeit Schluss zu machen.  
  
Er erhob seinen Arm und richtete seinen Hand auf Pan. Ein grüner Energieball fing an sich zu bündeln, aber bevor er es abschiessen konnte, kamen die Blauen Energiebälle auf ihn zu. Sie traffen ihn auf den ganzen Körper und er schrie, weil sein Körper von Schmerz zerrissen wurde. Die Blaue Energiebälle schockte jeder einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper.  
  
In genau dem Moment wurde alles still, das helles Licht explodierte und Pan wurde fast davon geblendet. Es schien als würde das ganze Licht plötzlich auf sie zukommen und konnte es nur anstarren ohne sich zu bewegen.  
  
Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein...  
  
"Pan! Wach auf, bitte! Du must jetzt aufwachen, Liebling..." Sie konnte Stimmen hören, sie waren nah. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah die besorgten Gesichter ihres Papas und ihres Onkels. Pa-Papa? Onkel Goten? Was ist passiert? Wo ist das Monster und das merkwürdige Licht? " Fragte sie und versuchte sich zu errinneren. Alles war so verwirrend.  
  
"Jaleil ist weg. Wir glauben, dass er tot ist." Son Gohan untersuchte seinen Tochter um zu sehen ob ihr etwas zugestössen war. Son Goten und er war schon geheilt wegen die magishe Bonne, die sie mitgebracht hatten.  
  
Son Goten stand neben ihnen und schaute sich um. "Auf jedem Fall ist er weg und ich kann auch nicht seine aura spüren. Er muss also tot sein. Niemand kann seine aura so sehr unterdrücken." Er lächelte Pan an. "Siehst du, alles wird wieder gut. Jetzt kann wir endlich wieder nach Hause. Ich wette sie vermissen uns alle."  
  
Pan nickte. "Aw ja, ich vermisse mama, sie hat sich bestimmt Sorgen gemacht! Und dann wird ich sie erzählen wie papa das böse Monster besiegt hat."  
  
Son Gohan war im Schock. Konnte sie sich an gar nichts errinneren? Er war es doch nicht, das den Dämon umgebracht hat. Sie war es. Na ja, auf jeden Fall war er sich ziemlich sicher, das sie es war. Er hat ein bisschen davon gespürt was für eine Energie sie ausgestrahlt hat. Es war diese Energie, die Jaleil getötet hat, und es war genau diese Energie, die von Pan ausging.  
  
"Pan, kannst du dich gar nicht daran errinneren was passiert ist als du mit Jaleil alleine warst?" Er sah sie an.  
  
"Huh? Nein...Ich kann mich nur daran errinneren das ein ganz grosses Licht da war...und...und das es mich geblendet hat. Und dann wurde alles Schwarz...Mehr weiss ich nicht Papa, tut mir leid." Sie biss ihre Unterlippe und schaute zu ihm hoch.  
  
Er lächelte sie an, beugte sich zu ihr runter und drückte sie an sich. "Das macht nichts. Ich dachte nur..." Er hielt inne und überlegte. Sollte er es ihr sagen oder nicht? Vielleicht sollte er lieber warten bis sie ein bisschen älter wurde. Bis dahin konnte sie sich vielleicht daran errinneren was wirklich an diesem Tag passierte. Am besten würde er sie bis dahin nichts davon erzählen. Er sah sie an, ja das würde das Beste sein.  
  
"Papa? Können wir jetzt nach hause fliegen? Ich will Mama und Oma sehen. Und Tante Bulma und Bra. Bitte, lass uns gehen Papa..." Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Na klar, lass uns gehen. Sie warten bestimmt auf uns. Besonders deine Mutter..." Er freute sich schon darauf Videl wiederzusehen, er hatte sie vermisst und sich grossen Sorgen um sie gemacht.  
  
Er guckte auf seinen Bruder und dann auf seine Tochter. "Also gut...lass uns gehen."  
  
Die drei flogen hoch und machten sich auf dem weg zu ihrer Familie und Freunden.  
  
'In ein par Jahre wird ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählen, ganz bestimmt. Aber...ob sie mir glaubt?' Gohan schaute auf seine kleine Tochter, die lächelnt neben ihren Onkel flog.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tja...das war´s Leute! Es tut mir Leid wenn es zu viele grammatishe Fehler gibt, aber ich bin ja schliesslich nicht von Deutschland, sondern lebe in Dänemark...o_o Auf jedem Fall hat es Spass gemacht eine geschicte auf deutsch zu schreiben ^_^ passiert nicht jeden Tag... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...wenn nicht, dann...na ja...^_^...ist ja nicht mein Problem...lol... 


End file.
